As is normal during the treatment of an injured patient, it is necessary to move the patient to other locations in the hospital for surgery, special tests, etc. To my knowledge, both in the past and at present, it is generally the practice to place life support devices such as: oxygen cylinders, respirator, difibulator, etc. in the bed with the patient. Even under to best conditions this is not suitable since lines become tangled, pinched closed and disconnected. In the event of an emergency situation, it is absolutely necessary that the hospital staff have clear and unhindered access to the patient. Some emergencies even require the removal of the headboard for placement under the patient to provide additional support. Other procedures and devices have included extra attendants who carry the life support devices and/or means which secure to the hospital bed or are moved in conjunction therewith. Either technique has made for unwieldly situations, since hallways, doorways and elevators etc. are often not suitable for allowing the free passage of the extra attendant and/or the trail-along equipment. Additionally, after the patient reaches his destination, life support devices are available there such as in surgery. Thus, the life support devices which came with the patient must be moved to another location. It is during this period when the life support devices are being transported that the potential for being lost or damaged is high.